Green Tea
by squidion
Summary: A typical day at "The Bus" where Fitz and Simmons tend to their own hobbies and experiments that results into a dilemma that Simmons typically expected - ONESHOT.


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story nor do I own the TV series. This is a work of plain fiction of fictional characters that I do NOT (again) own therefore I only own the plot.

**Green Tea**

'Fitz!'

'What?' Leo Fitz asked Jemma Simmons sharply. He did not bother to look away from the spy pen that he was working on for Skye's wishes to sneak into May's office. Apparently, she thinks May could be the "cake-thief." Why he agreed to this, he did not know. What he did know was the benefits to fulfilling Skye's wishes, or so she told him; more cake for everyone.

'Would you like some tea?' Jemma asked, sounding happy behind Fitz.

'I don't really feel very British right now, Jemma.' Fitz squinted at the miniature sized screw in his hand whilst being held up to his eye level.

'It's green tea.'

'No, thanks.'

'Green tea contains various bioactive compounds.'

'I'm very busy right now, Jemma.' He replied not really bothered about entertaining the girl behind him pestering him about tea.

'Fitz.' Jemma's voice was stern.

Fitz sighed as he put down the spy pen quickly but carefully back on the desk. He turned to look at Jemma who was holding two mugs on each hand. Steam was coming out of both of mugs, and a string attached to a piece of paper what he knew were tea bags were hanging out of them.

'Oh.' He said.

'Well?' Jemma raised a brow at him as she extended her right arm towards him expecting him to accept it. Fitz did, a little confused.

'What's the occasion, Jemma, that you so deliberately had to bother me when I'm working on a pen I'm probably going to get in trouble for?' He realised what he just said. A pen he was going to get in trouble for. It was a pen, and nothing else.

'A spy pen, technically—'

'Shhh!' He shushed Jemma, looking around to see if May or Skye was present at the scene. He then sipped the tea from his mug before whispering, 'It's a S.P.E.N.S.'

Jemma burst out laughing. It got Fitz confused.

'What's so funny?'

'How did Skye get you into this?'

'Skye's Pen-Electric-Nut Skype…'

Jemma shook her hand as she giggled. Fitz felt warm inside.

'Yeah, well, I wanted to call it the E-Pen, since it wasn't as suspicious sounding and all that—Why again are you forcing me to have tea with you?'

'Because I'm British and I like tea.'

Fitz squinted at her. 'You didn't put anything in this, did you?' He quickly looked down at the liquid but saw no evidence.

'No…' Jemma's eyebrows narrowed and her lips formed an upside down smile. The typical lying face she always had every time she was hiding something.

'Right, well I'm not drinking this.' Fitz was about to put down the mug on the desk right behind Jemma but he was stopped by her hand around his wrist.

'Really, what's up with you today?'

'Just drink it.'

'I don't trust you.'

'Fitz, come on, see, there's really nothing.' Jemma put her mug up to her mouth and sipped. 'See?'

'How do I know if you didn't separate the ingredients for each mug?'

Jemma sighed. 'I wanted to see if adding more caffeine to it would affect the speed of your metabolism causing your vowel movement to come around quicker. You didn't really taste the bitterness because I put in something that would lessen the taste and—'

'Jemma!'

'What!?'

'How much caffeine did you put in it and what the hell did I drink!?'

Suddenly, something jerked inside his stomach that felt like a punch in the gut while simultaneously feeling like gas had been forced inside his oesophagus. And just then his rectum felt full and his bladder was stocked.

'Jesus Christ, Jemma Simmons!' He dashed across Jemma towards the corridor that led to the male bathroom. He has never felt more annoyance than when Jemma admitted her random experiment.

And then Jemma's voice echoed behind him. 'I'm sorry, Fitz! It did work, and you're not going to die! I prepared an instant cure that'll take less than 24 hours! Thank you!'

'How the hell is that an instant cure!?'

A/N: I've been very obsessed with green tea recently. I also apologise for the probably very wrong medical terms that I've mentioned above. They were all Googled mixed with my personal theories about green tea.


End file.
